Generally recognized as advantageous for such use are inflatable hull containing gas impervious bladders, and except for plain tubes interconnecting flexible bottoms, sidewalls, roof structure or other accessories.
The connection of the hull to the other parts has been of concern to other inventors, as in Harding U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,326 for a "Self-Bailing Inflatable Boat", Palmer U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,870 for a "Floating Pool Assembly" or Palmer U.S. application No. 376,830 for a "Recreational Aquatic Vessel". Another objective is long life of the vessel by making various parts replaceable and reversible. In many respects inflatable vessels are structurally superior to rigid ones, though conventional fastening means and methods for them are generally less developed than for rigid structures. My invention emphasizes the benefits of inflatables and the importance of dependable, rugged, long life construction.